


You’re late

by Persephonee



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, We Die Like Men, if you squint at the end, that’s really it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 20:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18557386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Persephonee/pseuds/Persephonee
Summary: Bokuto is like super late for date night and Akaashi is not happy about it.





	You’re late

**Author's Note:**

> This has been bouncing around my head for a while now, so here have some mindless fluff. I didn’t proof read this so sorry for any mistakes!!

Bokuto was late. Very, very late. Probably too late, but his optimistic nature wouldn’t let him think that now. He should not have listened to his optimistic side.

 

The wing spiker rounded the corner, at full speed to find no one waiting for him outside the university doors. He was too late. With a sigh of defeat, he trudged back to the train station.

 

The wait for the one that would take him home was long and boring, the ride itself even worse, since his phone had died hours ago. Their first chance for date night in a month and a half, Bokuto had fucked up.

 

Once he got to his stop, the owl like man ran to his apartment building, hoping against all odds Akaashi wasn’t too mad. Taking the. Stairs two at a time, he knew his boyfriend had every right to be mad at him, and probably was. He’d been so excited for it.

 

Instead, Bokuto was unlocking the door to their apartment, alone and out of breath. “Keiji!” He exclaimed. 

 

The man in question was on the couch, reading a book with an unreadable expression on his face. His hair looked damp, he must have taken a shower. When Bokuto came in, he looked up, his expression unchanged. “Bokuto-san. Welcome home.” 

 

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Shit, Akaashi only called him that anymore when he was _beyond mad_. “Where were you?”

 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry! I was with Kuroo and my phone died and I lost track of time, and I am so, so sorry.” Bokuto had sunk to the ground by now. “I fucked up, and I will make it up to you I swear.”

 

The man paused for a moment before realizing. “And I’m not using my bro as an excuse. There is no excuse for this and _I’m so sorry_.”

 

Akaashi put his bookmark into the book and closed it. “I appreciate your apologies and your explanation-“ Bokuto perked up at this, “but I am very mad at you and would like some space tonight.”

 

The man’s tone was quiet, calm, collected, betraying no emotion. Because Akaashi didn’t yell when he was mad, and that was even more terrifying. 

 

Bokuto nodded violently. “I made some food earlier, it’s in the fridge.”

 

And with that, Akaashi stood, book in hand and disappeared into the bedroom. Bokuto got to his feet as well. He made a point to plug in his phone first, then went to warm up his leftovers. He ate perched on a counter, exactly where he’d sit when he’d get home from volleyball practice and Akaashi was already cooking something. 

 

His phone buzzed, signaling a text. Bokuto picked it up to see it was from Kuroo. 

 

**Best Bro**

Is he mad?

 

**Bokuto**

He’s calling me Bokuto-san :((((

 

**Best bro**

Sorry to hear that man. You got a plan to make it up to him?

 

**Bokuto**

Not yet. He knows flower language tho? So maybe something with that?

 

**Best bro**

I can go to the flourist with you tomorrow!

 

**Bokuto**

Yeah!!

 

Kuroo didn’t text back, so Bokuto assumed that was the end of the conversation. The wing spiked wondered back into the livingroom to find a pillow, blanket, and pajamas waiting for him on the couch. Really, he shouldn’t have been surprised. With a resigned sigh he went into the bathroom to change, then lay out the pillow and blanket. 

 

The couch was nowhere near as comfortable as his bed with Akaashi, but he couldn’t do anything tonight. 

 

He must have fallen asleep, because the next thing he knew, Bokuto woke to Akaashi sitting by his legs. What time it was, he had no idea, but it was still dark, so he was going to go with night time. 

 

“I’m still mad at you,” Akaashi stated. “But I have a hard time sleeping without you.”

 

Silently, Bokuto pulled back the blanket and the shorter man lay down, facing away from him. 

 

Bokuto kissed his hair and settled down again.

 

The next day Bokuto got up at five for his run, and came home around six thirty. He started the coffee and breakfast. Akaashi trudged into the kitchen at seven. He hadn’t noticed the night before, but he was wearing one of Bokuto’s hoodies. 

 

It was like yesterday hadn’t even happened. But Akaashi didn’t greet him with his normal good morning kiss on the cheek. Just took his toast and eggs, ate, then went to get changed. He had a shift at the bookstore and would be out all day. Which gave Bokuto time to set up his surprise. 

____

 

It had been a long day. Customers had been rude, he’d had to clean up three spills, and on top of it all, Bokuto had volleyball practice that night, so Akaashi didn’t have a boyfriend to cuddle with.

 

He would have just face planted in the couch if color hadn’t caught his eye. A vase of flowers were sitting on the counter. They were a pretty arrangement of roses, lilies, and orchids. A smile crept onto the former setter’s face.

 

At first, Bokuto was a loud, brash idiot. But he was Akaashi’s idiot and he loved him so much. Because apparently he learned flower language. 

Roses for unconditional love, care, and affection, lilies for humility and devotion, and orchids for power, strength, and rarity. The raven haired man could almost hear what he was trying to say. Something like, “You’re so smart and pretty, and I still don’t get how someone like you could ever like someone like me.”

 

The anger and annoyance had melted away about an hour into his shift that morning, so it really wasn’t necessary. But they were nice. And Bokuto cared.

 

Akaashi moved the vase to the coffee table se he could start dinner.

___

 

Bokuto stepped into his apartment, tired and hungry. No matter how many times he trained with the national team, he was always came home dea on his feet. He wondered into the kitchen to find his flowers gone and a plate of food, waiting for him in the microwave. Which… didn’t tell him much about how his boyfriend was feeling towards him.

 

After warming the food and and eating, he checked the couch. No blanket, no pillow, so did that mean-

 

His train of thought was cut off by Akaashi poking his head out of their bedroom. “ Koutarou?”

 

The man’s voice was rough, probably from sleep. But that wasn’t the only thing that caught the wing spiker’s attention. He said Bokuto’s first name! “Hey ‘kaashi- what are you doing up? You should be asleep, you have class tomorrow.”

 

Without a word Akaashi grabbed Bokuto’s wrist and dragged him back to bed. “Had a long day. Just- please hold me.”

 

The owl like man smiled and kissed his boyfriend’s forehead. “Just let me get changed ok?”

 

Akaashi grunted and he took that as permission. Once he shed his shirt and pulled on a pair of clean sweat pants, Bokuto climbed into bed and looped his arms around the other man’s waist. “Flowers were pretty.”

 

“You liked them? You knew what they meant?”

 

“Mhm. Didn’t know you knew flower language.”

 

“Oh uh…” Bokuto let out a nervous laugh and buried his face in the back of Akaashi’s neck. “I don’t really- Kenma helped me.”

 

“I’ll have to thank him then.”

 

They lay in silence for a few minutes. But there was still that itch in the back of Bokuto’s head. “Keiji.”

 

Akaashi grunted. “You’re not still mad are you?”

 

The man shifted so they were nose to nose. “No, you dumb owl, I’m not still mad. We’ll have other chances.”

 

They both knew what Bokuto hadn’t said. That he was scared he fucked up too big this time. That he’d be at fault if they didn’t work out. That he’d never forgive himself if that were the case.

 

“Now go to sleep, I know you’re still going to insist on going out at 5 am to go for a run tomorrow,” the former setter muttered. With everything once again right in Bokuto’s world he settled down and asleep in minutes.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I have another concept for a Bokuaka fic that has some more potential for angst, but I  
> m terrible at angst so we’ll see how it goes. Come yell at me on Tumblr @queenofbinge!!


End file.
